Stormy Night
by Sasune
Summary: During a fierce thunderstorm during Tyson's birthday party, Rei goes missing. Who will find the lost little nekojinn? Yaoi warning! KaiRei


Kidie: Heyo my fans! Here is another Kai/Rei ficcie, courtesy of moi, Kidie!  
Vanessa: You are so full of yourself koibito  
Kidie: So? You still love me anyway -  
Vanessa: -''  
Rei: Are you going to start the story or is this only gonna be our little conversation??  
Kai: You know Kidie, all she does is talk  
Kidie: So? : P  
Kai: How childish sigh  
Vanessa: Kidie, start the ficcie already!  
Kidie: Okies, Rei! Disclaimer!  
Rei: Okies! Kidie does not own beyblade or the computer she is typing this on, it belongs to her dad.  
Kidie: It's mostly mine, I use it the most. : P  
Vanessa: That doesn't mean it is yours koi  
Kidie: Meh, now...on with the ficcie!!!

A Stormy Night  
  
The blade breakers were sleeping over at Tyson's house due to the fact it was the energetic bluenette's birthday. Outside, the sun had already fallen and a storm had found its way into the night sky.  
  
Four boys sat watching a horror film in the main room. The four boys had their sleeping bags ready in Tyson's room for after the movie.  
  
A flash of lightning brightened the room for a second, scaring the four boys.  
  
"When did the storm come in?" Max asked looking out the window, which rain now fiercely, pounded against.  
  
"Probably while we were watching the movie, hey...has the movie scared anyone yet?" Tyson asked, looking at Max and Kai who shook their heads.  
  
"Hey, where's Rei? I didn't see him leave," Max said, looking around.  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kai stood up, looking for their other team member, movie forgotten.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson called out, hoping his friend would hear him, but there was no other sound except the movie and the rain.  
  
"Maybe he went to bed," Max suggested. Another flash of lightning ran through the house again and then the electricity went out, the movie and lights off in a second.  
  
"We better find Rei, just to make sure he is okay. After all, the lights have all gone out which means he may have trouble finding his way to my room if he isn't already there," Tyson explained. Max and Kai nodded and they followed Tyson to his room, disappointed when they did not find the neko-jinn.  
  
"We better look for him. Max and I will go together...will you be alright by yourself Kai?" Tyson asked, earning a nod from Kai. Tyson took out a flashlight for himself and Max, then a second for Kai.  
  
"We will meet back here in 30 minutes if we haven't found him yet," Max said, Tyson and Kai nodded.  
  
Kai walked slowly around the fairy big house, unable to figure out where the neko-jinn could be hiding. 'How hard could it be to find a single person? The house isn't that big,' Kai shook his head.  
  
As Kai walked down the hall he saw a pair of golden orbs, only for a second though. 'I must be seeing things,' Kai sighed but when he saw a movement up in the top of the closet he became curious.  
  
Ever so slowly, Kai walked over to the large wall closet and opened the door a bit more. Up in the top was the neko-jinn, curled up like a cat, lying of the towels.  
  
"Rei...?" Kai reached up to touch the shivering neko-jinn but as another flash of lightning brightened the house, a cry came from the terrified neko.  
  
"Kai?" a very small voice called out.  
  
"Yes Rei?" Kai asked, standing on a stool so he was able to see the neko-jinn perfectly.  
  
Kai heard a hiccup escape from the terrified neko-jinn, which made his heart jump. He wrapped his arms around the neko-jinn and lifted him out from the top of the closet. He then carefully climbed off the stool with Rei in his arms.  
  
Another flash of lightning had Rei clinging desperately to Kai, tears pouring down his cheeks. Kai hugged the neko-jinn closer to him to comfort him.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Rei. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," Kai assured the neko-jinn, petting his hair gently.  
  
"Thank you Kai, aishiteru," Rei whispered, curling into Kai's chest.  
  
"I love you too Rei, I love you too," Kai kissed the neko-jinn's forehead then carried him back to Tyson's bedroom.  
  
"You are five minutes late, what took you soo long? Oh, you found Rei! Where was he?" Tyson questioned, annoying Kai.  
  
"He was hiding from the lightning in the closet," Kai answered, laying the neko-jinn down carefully into his sleeping bag. As he went to move away, however, Rei wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stay with me? Onegai?" Rei asked, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Of course," Kai answered, lying down beside the neko-jinn.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Tyson and Max cooed, annoying Kai.  
  
"Shut up you two lovebirds, get some sleep already," Kai said angrily.Kidie: Aww, how cute!  
Vanessa: Aww, kawaii!  
Kai: Tch, w/e.  
Rei: My hero! glomps Kai  
Kai: falls over help!  
Kidie: He he he, this was inspired by the thunderstorm from last night. And I was in such a good mood because I bought my first issue of Shonen Jump yesterday so I decided to write this!  
Vanessa: Are you going to subscribe to Shonen Jump koi?  
Kidie: Of course! See you fans later! 


End file.
